The Strawberry And The Blueberry
by AimeMoiToujours
Summary: Grimmjow's new to Karakura High School. He's always been a loner and likes his life like that. But Ichigo is intent on changing that and want's to be the friend he never had.. and the works ;)


Grimmjow sat quietly at a window in class as he did almost every other day since he moved to Karakura Town, which hadn't really been long. He stared out as though he longed to be out there, playing football with all the other guys, but when he actually got out there he never did. It wasn't that people were just scared of him, and they were completely terrified of him, he was just completely anti social.

He hated anything that involved a large number of people because they kept trying to talk to him. And he didn't want to talk to anyone. Because that was what he was used to. It was what he preferred.

He preferred being left alone than being bullied by the other kids, like back in middle school, for the weird bony mask like structure that covered half his jaw. He preferred being left alone than being whispered about and pointed at, like in his junior high years, when he decided he'd work out so he wouldn't keep getting beaten up. He preferred being left alone than people coming and talking to him out of pity. He was the scary big guy with an outgrowth on his face. It was either fear, ridicule or pity.

He sighed thinking about it, then began to pack his back up as he heard the bell ring. He started to pick it up to sling it over his shoulder.

A hand slammed his bag back down to the table. He looked up.

"What the hell?" he glared at the culprit, who seemed to look equally pissed off,glaring back at him. "What? You wanna fight or something?"

These words had more effect on the strawberry blonde girl seated front of him. She turned round and jumped out of her seat to the space between his desk and her chair and bowed.

"Sorry, Grimmjow-san! He doesn't really mean anything. It's just that his face is like that. Please don't get offended."

His glare grew more pronounced.

"Hey! Are you saying my face is offensive?!"

"Well if you hadn't already noticed, yes it is offensive," she replied grinning and adding a raspberry at the end.

"The orange topping doesn't help either," someone piped up from the seat behind Grimmjow. They turned to her. A tiny dark haired girl who's dont-mess-with-me aura enveloped her. One of the corners of Grimmjow's mouth threatened to pull upwards. He might like her. She was cool. "What are you looking at blueberry?"

Heh. Well there goes that thought. He opened his mouth to tell them all the shut up and go away when,

"So what were you tryna do anyway, Ichi? Ask him out or something?" the strawberry blonde girl asked, grinning. His expression soured.

"I don't really remember inviting you two into this conversation you know!" he practically shouted.

"How is this a conversation? He's hardly said anything," the tiny one said sniggering.

"GO AWAY."

"Fine."

"Now," he turned back to Grimmjow who was trying his best not to laugh. "I'm Ichigo."

"Doesn't suit you. That name," he said ignoring the extended hand.

"When someone offers you their hand you're supposed to shake it."

"Well I guess with the hair it is kinda okay," he stood stinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Are you ignoring me in general now?"

"What did you want?" he was at the door now. Ichigo followed.

"We live near each other. Did you notice that?"

"No."

"So you didn't see me follow you home all this time? Tsk tsk tsk," he shook his head. "Be a little more careful can't ya?"

They were both out the door and at the school entrance/exit by now.

"What am I? Your pet piglet or something?" Grimmjow said scowling. He hated being told to be careful. His mom used to say that before he left the house because she knew he got bullied.

"Who keeps a piglet as a pet?"

"Me."

Orange eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Nothing. That's normal. Pet piglet. Perfectly normal," he said not bothering to conceal his laughter.

"Not like anything about me is normal."

"True," he agreed laughing and muttering the words 'pet piglet' over and over to himself. Grimmjow was trying so hard not to smile too that his scowl turned more pronounced. Ichigo noticed. Grimmjow felt bad. What if he thought he had touched a nerve and apologised? He'd have to apologise back and he never apologised to anyone. Ichigo slapped his broad back.

"Oh stop acting like that's not hilarious."

Grimmjow smiled at that.

Ichigo thought his heart might leap out of his chest and go running down the street. He swallowed.

"So, why the piglet anyway?"

"She compliments my hair."

Ichigo gaffawed. He was practically rolling on the ground. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes.

"O-okay. Well this is my place. Bye! See you 'round!" Ichigo called out and waved as he turned to the right and Grimmjow continued walking straight. He lifted his hand to acknowledge his 'bye' and kept walking without looking back.

Ichigo got in and was surprised but relieved that he wasn't greeted with a kick in the head this time. He locked the front door and slid down it.

_Why'd I talk so much? What is wrong with me?_

Grimmjow had managed to see the sign board that said Kurosaki Clinic.

_Clinic? _Grimmjow thought shaking his head. _More like mental asylum._

He kept up his whole don't-come-near-me glare till he reached home. He got in, locked the door and let out a long shaky breath, placing a hand over his pounding heart.

_What's wrong with me?_


End file.
